A Walk In The Rain
by wordflows
Summary: Oneshot. It rains one day, on a walk home from school.


****

Disclaimer: I've been writing a lot recently, I know, and I AM sorry about it. I just keep thinking about new ideas, so I have to get them down before they fly away. Or rather, I forget them. I like how I worded it first, though I always have the knowledge, the tiny white butterfly, somewhere deep within my mind, my soul. Anyways, this is a small fluffy fanfiction I wrote after I thought it up playing minesweeper. I almost always lose minesweeper, but oh well. ^,^; I'm sorry! I know I should be working on 'Miss Witch', but I'm stuck on that one scene! Ugh. -_- So sad…anyways, warning: this fanfiction contains yuri and (I always add this in case it happens. My stories take their own form.) yaoi. If this offends you, please don't read. Also, I don't own any copyrighted stuff. Thanks! ~.^ ~~Forever3330~~ ^.~

A Walk In The Rain~~A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction

By Forever3330

A young brunette, maybe fourteen or so, walked slowly home from school, looking up at the gray sky as she walked. Soon she would reach the park. A small smile formed on her lips, and she stopped, waiting, listening.

Soon enough she heard soft, quick footsteps behind her, and looked at the girl who stood next to her, breathing in short, quick, gasps. "Tomoyo-chan…wasn't your piano lesson going to run late today?"

The second, slightly shorter girl stood up straighter, lavender hair ripplingin small waves as she did so. She smiled warmly, the calm, gentle smile Sakura loved best. "Hai. But my sensei was sick. I hope she gets well soon." Tomoyo's eyes looked worried, but they brightened. "But now we can walk home together, Sakura-chan. Perhaps we could have a sleepover at your house. It's Friday, after all."

Sakura beamed at her friend, barely noticing the tiny raindrops beginning to sprinkle down on them. "Of course. Father won't mind; he says you're like family, the way you're over at our house so often. Onii-chan says you _are_ family." She held out a hand to Tomoyo, smiling.

Tomoyo slipped her slender hand into Sakura's. "It honors me greatly that Kinomoto-san would think of me as such."

Sakura giggled as they began to walk, perfectly in step. "Tomoyo-chan, you're so polite!"

Tomoyo smiled. "And you have a quality better then that Sakura-chan; you're special to many people, and you're the sunshine in my darkness."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a few moments, then blushed. "Tomoyo-chan…oh, it's raining! I should have brought an umbrella like Father told me to!"

Tomoyo looked up. "I love the rain…each little raindrop is like a tiny world, a tiny soul. Each so different and so the same…all born from the same Mother."

Sakura smiled and squeezed her best friend's hand gently. "You see everything so much differently from me, Tomoyo-chan. I could happily spend years with you, and only learn a tiny bit of everything you see."

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura, and smiled sweetly. "Sakura-chan, it would make me very happy to do so; Sakura-chan's happiness is my happiness."

Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo-chan…I love rainy days, too."

"Why?" Tomoyo looked over at her friend as they came to a stop, at a railing on the small bridge that passed over the lake by the King Penguin.

Sakura gently took her hand from Tomoyo's, and leaned against the railing, emerald eyes clouding over.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked softly.

Sakura didn't reply, and simply looked out over the lake, then closed her eyes, pressing deep into her memory, her soul, this perfect moment. The breeze was soft, blowing against her skin, warmly. And small raindrops fell down from the sky…Sakura knew she was soaked to the bone, but didn't care much. Tomoyo stood silently beside her, waiting ever patiently. Always patient. Waiting.

Tomoyo turned and leaned on the railing, shivering as the cold metal touched her skin. The cold and wet didn't bother her much; she was here with her beloved special person. She would be lost in perfect bliss forever if only this moment could stretch into eternity; but for her, it already did. Looking over at Sakura, she smiled her soft smile. Her loved ones flashed one by one through her mind, but she knew that her love for Sakura wasn't rivaled by any of them. Oh, she had the strongest love possible for her mother, her friends; but her love for Sakura left them all far behind. It grew even now, as it always grew, second by second, as time went on. She could always go on, powered by that love. Even if she had to let Sakura go someday, her love would keep her going on. As long as she had these memories…

Sakura sighed softly, not stirring Tomoyo out of her dream-like state, but simply going farther into her own. She knew most people took her for the oblivious girl she showed them, and for the most part she was. But sometimes, sometimes she saw in and through what everyone wanted her to see, through every illusion, straight to the soul of what was hiding. Tomoyo was hard to figure out, but there had been times when understanding gripped her for a few precious seconds, and then fled. Tomoyo had once recited a poem to her...well; Tomoyo recited many poems to her. But one line had caught her attention yesterday. 'To see a world in a grain of sand'. Sakura smiled gently. As a child she had been able to do just that. But now, she could see things deeper, almost like she was seeing through a fraction of what Tomoyo's view was. Tomoyo was so secretive sometimes…Sakura worried about her.

Tomoyo breathed in the air around her, slipping further into her seeming-trance. There were so many things she could say right now. But nothing would accurately describe the moment, the feelings, emotions, senses. Nothing would describe it. But she could hold a wisp of what this moment had been within her, forever. The moment itself could never be truly there again, without it happening. Oh, she could live on. But this full blast of _life_ within the moment wouldn't happen after Sakura left. Tomoyo hoped the time when such a thing would happen was far into the future.

Syaoran had turned to her, before he left to China, after he had promised to come back for her. A promise Sakura hadn't asked for, and wasn't sure he would keep. He had asked her to go with him. And she had refused. Perhaps, perhaps she should have gone. But then she would never have been here, in this small glimpse of heaven. If Syaoran were in Tomoyo's place right now, what would be different? She should be happier, right? That was to some extent something Naoko had asked her. Strangely enough, she hadn't thought much about it. She couldn't leave her family, her friends. She couldn't leave. They would have been devastated, especially Tomoyo. Sakura winced at the thought. Her best friend had always told her that Sakura's happiness was her own happiness, but Sakura knew that Tomoyo seemed to need her. Tomoyo always seemed so fragile in Sakura's eyes, even though Sakura knew Tomoyo was stronger then her in some ways. But she still couldn't bring herself to do it. To go away from the people she loved. It would be too much. Even though she was sure Tomoyo would have insisted on her going if the pale heiress had known. Tomoyo thought she was happy with Syaoran. So Tomoyo naturally tried to do what she thought would make Sakura happy, tried to make it all come to life. Sakura shook her head, smiling slightly at the thought.

Tomoyo opened her eyes, realizing only now they were closed. She shifted and looked over at Sakura in concern. Usually the energetic Cardmistress couldn't stay still.

Sakura smiled, and opened her eyes as she turned to Tomoyo. She giggled as she saw her friend's soaking lavender hair messy for once. Still, Tomoyo's hair was always beautiful, even like this.

Tomoyo blinked, not quite understanding. Then her eyes noticed Sakura was soaked, and quite messy, and knew she must look quite the same. Embarrassed, she giggled softly, and the two girls' giggles became laughter.

Slowly, their laughter drifted off, and the rain became heavier, but neither noticed it. "Tomoyo-chan…what were you thinking about?"

Tomoyo smiled gently. "My special person."

"That's what you always say when I ask you that." Sakura commented.

"Because it's always true." Tomoyo smiled warmly.

Sakura smiled, looking at her friend.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo felt Sakura's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Sakura replied.

"If you say so…" Tomoyo still looked worried.

Sakura's smile became dreamy, and she leaned slightly forward, touching her own lips to Tomoyo's petal soft ones. Pulling back the brunette blushed slightly, but smiled all the same, then turned back to look over the lake in embarrassment.

Tomoyo stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out what had just happened, and at the same time burning the memory into her heart, making sure the memory would never leave her. That was the most happiness she had ever felt, her soul combining with Sakura's creating a light brighter then that Sakura alone could shine on her life. A hand rose unconsciously to her lips, and she waited in the silence, looking over at Sakura.

Sakura finally turned back to her friend, and giggled. "Gomen ne, Tomoyo. I didn't mean to surprise you."

Tomoyo blinked, and replied. "It's okay Sakura-chan."

"You wanted to know the reason I love rainy days?" Sakura asked, smiling at Tomoyo's rare bewilderment.

"Hai, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, still slightly out of it.

"Because the stormy blue sky reminds me of your eyes." Sakura blushed. "And it feels like my Tomoyo-chan is watching over me."

Tomoyo's mind kept going over the same words: 'my Tomoyo-chan'. "That sounds like something I would say." She finally managed.

Sakura giggled nervously, putting one hand behind her head. "I know. Because it _is_ something you would say, Tomoyo. My love _is_ the same as yours. Gomen. It took me a little while to get used to it, or to say anything."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo was confused and yet strangely understood it all.

"I mean that I love you, Tomoyo. I sometimes understand the things you say. Plus everyone hints at it if I ask the right questions. Sometimes I just don't see things very clearly. Then, sometimes, I see it. Like in that poem you recited the other day."

"What about Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "I think Kero-chan tried to explain it to me. I knew I never loved him, really, after I thought about it, but I didn't know how to explain it. Kero-chan said it was the attraction to magic, like with Yuki-san and Ms. Misuki. But I know that I love you, Tomoyo. I asked Light-sama and Dark-sama about love, once. They're smart. I think they love eachother, Tomoyo. Light-sama said something about being two halves apart and together whole."

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked a little worried. "Is it okay for me to love you? Or did I get everything wrong?"

Tomoyo shook her head, silencing Sakura. "Would you be happy?"

"With you?" Sakura sighed in relief. "Hai. I already am, Tomoyo. I like moments like these. I would be truly happy if I could spend the rest of my life with you."

Tomoyo nodded, smiling. "My happiness is you happiness Sakura. Whatever makes you happy. If it would make you happy to spend the rest of you life with me I would be happier then I could say. Aishiteru."

Sakura smiled, almost bouncing, her usual energy back. "Really? That would make me very happy, Tomoyo! Do you promise?"

Tomoyo smiled at the genki girl. _Her_ genki girl. "Hai, Sakura. I promise."

Sakura smiled, and kissed Tomoyo again, a feather-light, quick, kiss. "Good! But we have to get home before my family gets worried. I'm already behind schedule because I forgot my roller blades at school."

Tomoyo smiled dreamily. "Whatever you say, Sakura…" Sakura slipped her hand into Tomoyo's and Tomoyo was aware of them starting to walk.

"Are you going to be quiet the entire walk home?" Sakura asked after a few moments, looking curiously over at the heiress. "Don't you have anything to say? Usually you tell me about new costumes and stuff."

Tomoyo smiled warmly, her gentle smile reserved for those she loved, this one for Sakura. "The only thing I have to say is that we should take more walks in the rain. They're nice. Especially if you're going to stop at that bridge each time and give me a kiss."

Sakura smiled, blushing a little. "We could make it a habit, if you want…"

"That would make me very happy, Sakura."

"Then it'd make me happy too." Sakura squeezed her love's hand.

And so they walked, in the rain.


End file.
